


Naked sword between us

by Syrinx_Vaira



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrinx_Vaira/pseuds/Syrinx_Vaira
Summary: Jack's nightcap was a bit too generous to drive back home, and now he is assessing the situation. Just funny fluff to lift moods.





	Naked sword between us

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, can be read after first few episodes.  
> I'm not English native, so suggestions are welocme.  
> Polish formatting, so it may be strange for you.

Jack woke up feeling a few things at once. Hangover. Unfamiliar bed. Familiar scents. Something warm resting against his arm. He tried to remember what happened the previous night to fully awake before he tries to make any movement without his body protesting.  
There was… whiskey. Lots of it. A hard, difficult, ugly day at work. Nothing mysterious, just the painful case of domestic abuse. Hurt wife, hurt children, and husband owning the house and working, threatening to kick his wife and kids out if they cause any troubles. Jack went to Miss Fisher almost automatically, needing to unwind. There was whiskey, yes. More than it was good for him. His stumbling, her laughter and teasing, and Mr. Butler stating politely but firmly that Jack was in no condition to drive. Thankfully he had enough self-control to know it even while drunk. And then Mr. Butler was standing there with a set of pajamas in his hand, handing it to Jack. And Phryne was giggling and asking if he also needed help with undressing this time. Then they were serious for a moment – him stating that he would never do anything indecent while inebriated, her assuring him that she would never take advantage of a drunk person. And the rest of memories were kind of a blur.  
He started to slowly and carefully assess the situation. He was in Phryne’s bed, of that he was almost sure. No guestroom for him. He tried to move without moving – kind of activity helping to check if he had clothes on. He felt soft fabric around everything besides hands, feet and head. So he did make a use of that pajamas, thankfully.  
Phryne was probably beside him – hopefully equally hungover and not in the mood to try to make a move on him, now that both of them were quite sober. Although the warmth pressed to his arm was a bit small for Phryne’s arm. Jack started to open his eyes gingerly. Hair. Lighter and longer than Phryne’s. What the hell? Arm. Smaller. The touch completely innocent, like a person just sleeping beside. He used to share the bed with friends not once, when the resources were scarce and they just needed to sleep. He felt like that now, nothing indecent, not the slightest suggestion. Good. But who the hell is it?  
He opened his eyes fully and lifted his head a bit, so he could see the person’s face. And he clenched his lips to not exclaim loudly. Jane! And, besides Jane, Phryne. He didn’t shout, but he did gasp and jerk with shock, which woke the girl. She murmured something and blinked a few times.  
\- Oh. Good morning. – she said with a sleepy smile.  
\- Wa-wba-huh? – said Phryne and Jane giggled.  
– Time to wake up, I’m afraid – she said nuzzling her guardian’s side.  
\- Ugh, hello, Jane. And… hello, Jack? What… what happened? – she was blinking rapidly and Jack almost saw the process of her drifting to consciousness.  
\- I wanted to help – announced Jane gleefully. – You said you wanted to protect your virtue, Inspector – Jack groaned and put a pillow on his face – and you said you hoped you wouldn’t give in to temptation, Miss – Phryne pulled covers up to her fringe. – I have read Tristan and Isolde and initially thought of a naked sword between you, but I didn’t have any and Mr. Butler said he wouldn’t lend me any of his guns for this purpose. I also tried to talk him into sleeping between you…  
\- You what?! – exclaimed people on her sides in unison.  
\- …but he wouldn’t agree – continued Jane, fairly sure that none of them will verify this with Mr. Butler anyway – so I decided to step in and provide help myself.  
Jack lowered the pillow a bit so he could pierce Jane with his glance.  
\- And weren’t you afraid?  
\- No – she said with a complete surprise. – Why would I?  
\- Well, you slept beside an adult man. And rather an intoxicated one.  
Jane shrugged. – But… it was you. You’re safe. Why should I feel afraid?  
Phryne was also looking at them now and her eyes were suspiciously glassy, her smile suspiciously tender.  
\- Are you… touched, Miss Fisher? – asked Jack, teasing Phryne feeling like a bit safer ground.  
\- Can happen to the best of us – she sighed with content.  
There was a light knock on the door.  
\- Shall I prepare breakfast? – came the voice of Mr. Butler.  
\- Yes! Family meal! – squealed Jane and sprung out of the bed. – I’ll get dressed and meet you downstairs!  
She run to her room leaving Phryne and Jack slightly dumbfounded, slightly shy and slightly smiling.


End file.
